


Inappropriate

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser takes his partner to task for his behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

"What on earth possessed you?" Fraser pinched the bridge of his nose. A perfectly lovely morning, and already he had a raging headache. "We're supposed to be _working_ here!"

He got nothing but silence and a completely false expression of innocence in return.

"Could you -- would you _please_ put it down and listen to me? For heaven's sake, we're at the museum to find a thief, and here you've gone and _taken_ something that doesn't belong to you!"

His partner snorted arrogantly and dropped the object in question, which made a soft _thwap_ as it dropped onto the marble floor. Fraser watched, aghast, as it rolled to a stop against a pillar.

"Oh dear," he said, bending to retrieve it. "I hope it isn't damaged—"

His companion murmured something, eyes flashing in disdain.

"A date?" Benton gasped. "You're on a _date_? I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life. The two of you, you know, you're not even—"

He stopped at a caustic reply.

"Well, yes, all right, I suppose so," Fraser continued, chastened. "I mean, yes, I know I'm not one to talk, Ray and I are hardly the usual pairing." He sighed deeply. "But really, Diefenbaker, all this sneaking around…"

The wolf whuffed softly and Fraser softened. Dief sounded almost embarrassed.

"Ah," Fraser said, regarding him in a different light. "I didn’t realize it was that serious. All right." He bent and placed the turtle gently back in Dief's mouth. "Just be home before eleven. You know how Ray gets about his little girl."

* * *


End file.
